Channel Chasers
|writer=Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |director=Butch Hartman |production design=Bob Boyle Steve Marmel |art direction=Bob Boyle |music direction=Guy Moon |season=4 |airdate=July 23, 2004 |headgag=TV set |previous=Beach Bummed! |next=Catman Meets the Crimson Chin }} Channel Chasers is the twenty-third episode of Season 4, and the second Fairly OddParents television movie. Alec Baldwin guest stars as the Adult Timmy's voice. Plot Timmy wishes himself into the world of television to escape the harsh reality of his life and his neglectful parents. Unfortunately for him, his carelessness with magic leads to Vicky taking over the world in the future, and now Timmy must stop her to prevent the destruction of Dimmsdale, while escaping a mysterious masked man that is trying to track him down. Synopsis prepares a time belt to use to change Chester and A.J., who have grown into buff muscular rebels, are racing through the ruins of Dimmsdale on a hover board, while a mysterious masked man chases them. They fire lasers from devices strapped to their hands at each other, destroying much of the damaged city as they do this, including Timmy's old house, the head of a statue of Chompy the Goat, Dimmsdale Elementary School (Chester and A.J. destroyed it intentionally), and Chester's trailer while Bucky is still inside and sitting on the toilet. Bucky remarks "That's it on the Mexican brunches!" as his house explodes around him. The masked man pleads to Chester and A.J. to give up, but they believe it is a trap. Chester stays behind and tries to stall the masked man, holding his fathers prized bat, but the masked man easily dispatches him and zaps him with a laser, freezing Chester is stasis. A.J. has gotten ahead, and managed to make it to his old house where he completes a time belt so that he can go into the past and prevent the bad future from ever happening. But before he can get underway however, the masked man freezes A.J. and takes the belt from him. A robed figure appears behind him, who gloats about having the time belt to use for her own power. The robed woman pulls her hood back to reveal it is Vicky, now the Supreme Ruler of the World. She sends the masked man back in time to prevent Timmy from stopping her. Back in the past, sixteen year old Vicky is preparing a backpack full of torture items for when she babysits Timmy. She laughs about being the Supreme Ruler of Hating Timmy, and leaves to go babysit him, while a news editorial by Chet Ubetcha begins airing on the television. He is warning parents about violent television and how it is affecting children. Chet particularly blames a program called "Maho Mushi", a Japanese anime-type fighting show resembling Dragonball Z and Pokemon. Timmy does little to help this conception when he wishes for a spaceship from the program into his world and flies it around Dimmsdale, raining destruction and causing widespread panic on the streets below.When he starts to crash, he wishes himself into a "Banzai Bubble" from his Maho Mushi cards and then starts plummeting toward his Dad's office. Inside, Mr. Turner is about to win the cleanest office award when Timmy comes crashing in bounces around the office, completely trashing the place, before bouncing back out leaving a shocked Mr. Turner behind, who is even more horrified when the boss comes in, sees the dirty office, and immediately gives the award to Sheldon Dinkleberg. Elsewhere, Mrs. Turner is about to sell Billy Joel a glass house (a reference to his album Glass houses), when Timmy collides into it causing it shatter, just moments before the transaction was to be completed. All that remains now is a pile of glass. Mrs. Turner hangs her head in disappointment, and says "I'll get a broom". Running through the streets, Mr. and Mrs. Turner bump into each other while looking for Timmy, the cause of their problems. It doesn't take long before he comes to them, landing on top of both of them before his Banzai Bubble pops. They stare at him, while something happens in a nearby alleyway. A green light and electrical sparks fill the alley, and the masked man from the future appears. He spies on Timmy, who is being dragged away by his parents. Before he can get out of the alley though, two police officers pull into the alley. The masked man jumps into a nearby dumpster and hides, but the cops come by and sit on the dumpster so they can talk and enjoy donuts for "hours and hours on end". Meanwhile at Timmy's house, he is being scolded by his parents for mimicking a violent television program. His parents suggest watching an educational program instead of Maho Mushi, such as "Dictator Week" on the Biographical Channel, but Timmy just wants to watch Maho Mushi. His parents realize they cannot trust him to not mimic television, and therefore they cannot trust him with television at all. They ground Timmy, taking away his television, and hire Vicky to watch him and make sure he doesn't try to watch TV. shows Timmy what happens to godchildren who outgrow their fairies.]] Timmy begs his parents not to leave him with Vicky, and that she is evil. His parents briefly suspect something about Vicky, but shrug it off after she showers them with cheap gifts. Timmy's parents run off to gloat about their gifts to Dinkleberg, while Vicky chases Timmy into his room with a flame thrower. Timmy barricades his door behind him, and then sarcastically asks his fairy godparents what he should do now that his parents took away his television. They take the hint, and poof up Timmy a television. Wanda still scolds Timmy about disobeying his parents, so Timmy decides that he isn't watching TV if he is in the TV, he wishes for a remote that allows him to go inside television. Timmy explores a few channels, first a cartoon about the future called the "The Futurellis", a parody of "The Jetsons", then a cartoon called "Carpet Critters", a parody of fellow Nicktoon program "The Rugrats", and then a cartoon called "Heavy Hal", a parody of "Fat Albert". Even going so far as using a parody of the pooperscooper. Cosmo and Wanda watch Timmy as he interacts with the television programs he explores, when Vicky comes and tries to bust down Timmy's door. Cosmo disguises himself as Timmy and does a bad job at hiding the fact that Timmy is watching television in his room. Vicky takes a photograph of "Timmy" next to the television and decides to tell on Timmy. Outside of Timmy's house, the masked man is stalking Timmy. He mistakes Cosmo for Timmy at first, and is then blinded by the reflection of light from a plaque that Vicky gave Mr. Turner, who was showing it off to Dinkleberg. Sheldon pulls out an even brighter plague that nearly blinds Mr. Turner and melts part of his clothes. Mrs. Turner gets a call from Vicky, who says that Timmy not only immediately turned on the television after they left, but also caused a variety of other destructive events that were really caused by Vicky herself. Timmy's parents become upset they erupt in a nuclear explosion, blowing the top off Dinkleberg's house off as they shouting Timmy's name. Vicky is satisfied with her dirty work, and runs off to get her camera so she can record Timmy's parents. Back inside television, Timmy is in another cartoon called "Jonny Hunt", a parody of Johnny Quest. Timmy is happy that the adults in that program will allow a ten year old boy like him to go on dangerous missions, but not without giving him a dangerous weapon first. Timmy takes the rocket launcher they gave him back with him to the real world so that he could show Cosmo and Wanda. When Wanda sees that Timmy brought a dangerous weapon back to the real world, she reminds him he could get hurt, but Timmy doesn't think so, "Not as long as you guys are around." Cosmo remarks that they won't always be around but Wanda shushes him. Timmy is curious to what Cosmo meant though, so Wanda explains. .]] Wanda poofs up a movie screen and it shows a little blond girl receive fairies, disguised as two pet hamsters. However, when the girl grows up, she no longer believes in magic and no longer needs fairies, the fairies are called back to fairy world and the hamsters are replaced with normal ones. Wanda explains that the length godparents spend with their godchildren depends on how much their godchild believes in them, but they'll eventually have to leave when Timmy becomes an adult. This upsets Timmy when he realizes that he will one day forget all the adventures he had with Cosmo and Wanda. To make matters worse, Vicky burns down Timmy's barricaded door with a flame thrower, his angry parents in tow. Timmy accidentally sets off the rocket launcher he brought back from television, destroying the upper floor of his house. Mr. Turner's boss comes by with a "Cleanest House" award and sees the place trashed, so he tosses the award to Dinkleberg instead, infuriating Mr. Turner (who becomes even angrier he was take his Hair and his head is bald when he realizes the rocket launcher is out of ammo and he cannot fire it at Dinkleberg's house). Vicky runs off with Timmy's magical television controller (His parents gave it to her because Timmy watched TV even though he was grounded from it), and Timmy is grounded again. Upset by his parents not believing anything he says about Vicky, Timmy decides to run away from home. He wishes for another magic remote and decides to live in television. He writes his parents a "Goodbye Forevur" (Ever is misspelled by evur by Cosmo because he claims it adds effect) note and then zaps himself into the television. However, the masked man was watching the whole thing, and he follows Timmy into the world of television. Timmy's parents find the note and realize their son has ran away. The masked man is chasing Vicky through the television channels, when she crashes into the wrong channel cube and ends up in a children's cartoon called "Paula Poundcake", a parody of Strawberry Shortcake. He grabs a candy cane from the environment and attempts to use it to fend off the "little frosted freaks". Meanwhile, Timmy and his fairies have arrived in "Walnuts", a parody of Peanuts. They landed right in the middle of a Hanukkah Special. Another kid near Timmy faints when the adults come, and they blame Timmy (speaking in unintelligible dialect like the adults in Peanuts) who pleads he is not responsible for the kid lying on the ground, but they decide to get the police involved and the room is suddenly flooded with tear gas. Timmy remarks that the adults ruined this place too, so he decides to find another channel. He decides to go into "Space Spectre", a parody of Space Ghost. ]] Back in the real world, Vicky is watching Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda fool around in the television (she doesn't know its them yet) and considers the programming to be boring. She fools with the remote she took from Timmy, it's magical properties cause it to merge a political debate show with a wrestling match, much to Vicky's entertainment. She realizes that the remote can do magical things, and changes the channel to a contest show. A man is about to win one million dollars and he says he'll give it all to charity, Vicky is disgusted by this and screams "Why can't that be ME!?" and pounds on the remote in frustration. The remote zaps her into the television contest and she is handed a bag of money, but the host takes it back when its pointed out that Vicky is sixteen, not eighteen. Frustrated, Vicky smacks the remote again, pressing the fast forward button and aging her to eighteen. Vicky is now able to take the contest money, and she also begins to realize the power of the remote. She wants to go to the Dictator Week program on television so that she can take over the world. Still inside the Space Spectre cartoon, Timmy and his fairies are about to be captured by the masked man, who has tracked them down. The masked man demands the remote, promising that he will send Timmy back home unharmed, but Timmy refuses and manages to use his remote to escape the channel. His next destination is "The Meatflints", a parody of The Flintstones. The masked man continues to chase Timmy through other programs including "Go Go Racer" (parody of Speed Racer), "Snooper Dog and the Clue Crew" (a parody of Scooby Doo) and "Blackbird and Sparrow" (parody of Batman and Robin with some Birdman elements). Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy's parents are questioning Chester and A.J. about Vicky, and whether she is really evil. Several menacing looking lasers appear out of A.J.'s walls and aim at themselves at the kids. A.J. hesitates, but Chester is about to spill everything to Timmy's parents. Before he can though, a bracelet around his ankle shocks him and dispenses a slice of cheese to distract Chester. In the Blackbird cartoon, Timmy is living the life inside the stately mansion, when the masked man attacks him again. This time, Timmy manages to corner the masked man. He rips off the mask, and the man is revealed to be Timmy himself, from the future. .]] Future Timmy reveals that Vicky used the remote to get to dictator week, take over the world, and turned Dimmsdale into a desolate wasteland. Sneaking into the ranks of Vicky's troops, Adult Timmy managed to become Vicky's most trusted soldier. He was sent after Adult Chester and A.J. who were inventing a device to go back in time and stop Vicky. Once A.J. completed the device, Timmy took it so that Vicky would send him back in time with it and not suspect anything. The future Timmy needs to stop Vicky and destroy the remotes so that the future will change. Present Timmy is unconcerned with this at first, he doesn't care about home and Dimmsdale anymore, as long as he is safe inside television. However, Vicky has tracked them down inside television, and begins to attack them. They manage to escape Vicky, and Timmy shakes hands with his future self, agreeing to put a stop to Vicky and prevent her from destroying the future. Timmy's parents continue to look for answers. They go to Vicky's House and decide to talk to Vicky's father and mother directly, but they are no help. They are completely terrified of their daughter, and kick Mr. and Mrs. Turner out the house the moment they realize they might suspect something of her. Tootie is watching from her room above and overhears that Timmy is missing because of Vicky, she decides to take matters into her own hands. She throws a cryptic message attached to a Timmy Turner doll through the window of the Turners' car, asking them to meet her at the Dimmadelphia Cable building, disguising her name as "Deep Toot", a reference to the Watergate scandal whistle blower Deep Throat. Mr. Turner cracks up at the sound of her funny pseudonym. In television, Timmy, Cosmo Wanda , and future self chase Vicky through some more programs, including "Clint's Hints" (parody of Blue's Clues), "Ted and Jimmy" (parody of Tom and Jerry), "Rabid Rabbit" (parody of Looney Tunes), a parody of old Christmas stop motion animation specials, "The Feldmans" (parody of The Simpsons), and "Poppyseed Avenue" (a parody of Sesame Street). and Mrs. Turner meet with Deep Toot in a secluded area, where she reveals information to Timmy's parents about Vicky.]] Mr. and Mrs. Turner meet Tootie in the parking lot of the Dimmadelphia Cable building. She is disguised in a fedora and brown coat. Tootie shows the Turner parents photographs of Vicky's misdeeds, including the ones they had blamed on Timmy. She also explains to them the meaning of Chip Skylark's song Icky Vicky, which Mr. Turner previously thought was about pumpkins. Before they can thank Deep Toot for her help, she disappears without a trace. They are completely bewildered to her identity, despite her mistakenly including her real name on her cryptic notes. In television, Timmy is about to enter the next channel, "Maho Mushi". He and his future self were riding on the credits to a show that had just ended, "Adolescent Genetically Modified Karate Cows" (parody of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles). However, Vicky zaps future Timmy's time belt, damaging it, and causing him to fade back into the future. Before he fades away, future Timmy assures his younger self that he can stop Vicky and that he is the future's only hope. After his future self was gone, Timmy became extremely angry that Vicky took away the one cool adult in his life, just like she takes away everything else from him. He vows to defeat her, in Maho Mushi, once and for all. Timmy and Vicky enter Maho Mushi and appear in a fighting arena. The use the power of their remotes to battle each other, fire blasts from the remote, and use the remotes as glowing swords to attack each other. Battling to a stalemate, Timmy realizes the only way to defeat Vicky is to become old enough that Cosmo and Wanda's magic goes away, and the remotes will stop working. He ages himself all the way to age eighteen, he is happy to know that he keeps his fairies for another eight years. However, once he hits age eighteen the Fairy Taxi arrives to take Cosmo and Wanda away. The fairies resist, so a tractor beam begins to suck them toward the taxi. Before it can get them both, Cosmo manages to poof Timmy back to a kid, but he goes to far and turns Timmy into a baby. Wanda corrects the mistake and makes Timmy ten years old again, so he gets to keep his fairies, and the magic remotes have ran out of power so Vicky can no longer harm them. Timmy gets both of the remotes back and recharges their power, using them to blast Vicky out of television and back into her room. She lands roughly in her bed, thinking it was all a dream, when a Timmy doll with a message from Deep Toot comes crashing through her window, telling her to call the Turners because she was in trouble. Vicky curses the name of Deep Toot, oblivious that it is really her little sister. and Vicky face off in Maho Mushi.]] Back home, the Turners' plead Doug Dimmadome for his help using the cable station to broadcast a message to Timmy, because they were sure that wherever he was, he was in front of a TV. As Doug Dimmadome debates with himself whether to help the Turners' or have security remove them (since Timmy has both helped and foiled Doug Dimmadome in the past), the Turners' sneak by him and use the studio cameras to broadcast a message on television, apologizing to Timmy, who sees the message while he is surfing through the television world and decides that it is time to go back home. When his parents finish the broadcast, he appears out of the television and hugs them. Back home, Timmy watches with enjoyment as his parents fire Vicky, who cries and blames television for her wicked ways. However, when it was all said an done, Timmy used the remote to pause everything, and then wished the remotes gone, everything back to normal, and nobody to have any memory of this. This is because Timmy realizes that without Vicky around to make him more miserable, he wouldn't need his godparents and they would go away. The wish is granted, and a wave of magic erased everything that happened including Vicky's firing, Tootie's evidence against Vicky and her, Chester, and A.J.'s memories of the event. Mr. Crocker is also affected, he was finally cured of his belief in fairies after staying at a mental institution. He vows to use his mind to help the world, and he had already just invented cold fusion and said there was no limit to the good he could do for humanity. However, when the effects of the erase wish hit him, Crocker reverted back to his normal ways, believing that him about to help people was the work of FAIRIES. He laughed crazily, and then he ran right back into the mental hospital. With everything peaceful and back to normal, Timmy decides to bury a time capsule, which included a photograph of Timmy and his goldfish. He buries it next to a flower and a tree. Wanda says that its a beautiful day out and there is so much to do outside, but Timmy and Cosmo would rather go inside and watch TV. The scene fades to twenty years later... The future has changed and Dimmsdale is a normal, technologically advanced place. Timmy's children, Tommy and Tammy, are unearthing a time capsule next to the tree and flower (which has grown into a bush). His son closely resembles him, while his daughter has the same glasses as Tootie and the same headband as Trixie Tang, enigmatically suggesting to the viewer their mother could be either one (Timmy's wife is not actually shown). The children take the time capsule to their father Timmy, who is now a working man dressed in a tie and getting ready for work. His children ask what the time capsule is, and Timmy takes the photograph out of the time capsule. The picture of him at age ten is shown, but the goldfish in the background are indistinguishable from normal ones. Timmy pockets the picture and leaves for work, leaving his children under the care of a violent babysitter robot modeled after Vicky. His children beg for him to take them with him, when it's revealed that Cosmo and Wanda are watching over them as goldfish like they did for Timmy twenty years ago, they remark that some things never change. The screen closes on Cosmo trying to say "Thhh-That's all folks!", much like Porky Pig. Then Wanda appears and asks, "Cosmo, what's the matter with you?" and Cosmo says, "Nothing. It's just really cold in here," while freezing himself. Then Wanda glances at the camera in a weird expression. Additional information Songs *If I Lived In TV (deleted scene) *Kooky Spooky *Icky Vicky (archive footage) Cast *Tara Strong as Young Timmy Turner / Paula Poundcake / Vicky and Tootie's Mom / Others (voice) *Daran Norris as Mr. Turner / Cosmo / Others (voice) *Susanne Blakeslee as Mrs. Turner / Wanda / Others (voice) *Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Tootie / Robot Vicky / Others (voice) *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / Sheldon Dinkleburg / Dinkledog / Tony Futurelli / Man #1 / Additional Voices (voice) *Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat / Clint / Jeff / Adult Chester / Johnny Hunt / Additional Voices (voice) *Gary Leroi Gray as A.J. (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Big Kid / Additional Voices (voice) (as Dee Baker) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Adult A.J. / Dad's Boss / Snoop / Donnie Donut / Additional Voices (voice) *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha / Mr. Joel / Vicky and Tootie's Dad / Doug Dimmadome / Blackbird / Additional Voices (voice) *S. Scott Bullock as T.V. Host / Wrestler #1 / Bird / Man#2 / Various (voice) (as Scott Bullock) *Butch Hartman as Race Official / Man on Puppet Show (from deleted alternate scene) / Additional Voices (voice) *Adam West as himself (voice) *Cara Newman Ruyle Additional Voices (voice) *''Alec Baldwin'' as Adult Timmy Turner (voice) *''Chris Kirkpatrick'' as Chip Skylark (voice) (archive footage) External links * * Category:Episodes Category:TV movies Category:Specials Category:Season 4